Piaf ou pas Piaf ?
by Chronos 666
Summary: Harry ne sait pas trop comment il avait atterrit dans ce monde rempli d'océans, et de pirates, ni pourquoi il était devenu un oiseau. Mais ce qu'il savait par contre, c'est que le chapeau du commandant de la deuxième flotte de barbe blanche était très confortable ! /!\ YAOI - Ace x Harry - Bashing!Dumbledore/Hermione/Ron - Piaf!Harry - RatedM pour les lemons plus tard. /!\
1. Chapter 1

**Coucou les gens. J'ai une mauvaise tendance à commencer des histoires et de pas les terminer. Je suis désolée :(**

 **Je viens de me replonger dans le monde de One Piece, et une idée m'a traversé la tête. 3**

 **Par contre, je serai lente dans les udaptes, avec la rentrée qui arrive tout ça.**

 **Sinon, pour Akira, j'ai le début du chapitre 5 mais.. Vous voyez, c'est un peu compliqué, y'a pas mal de truc que je veux changer donc j'y touche pas trop pour le moment.**

 **Désoléée 3**

 **En espérant que cette nouvelle fic vous plaira !**

 **( HP & OP ne m'appartiennent pas. )**

 **Cette fic vous paraîtra assez crack ou autre, mais je vous assure que il y aura des côtés sérieux. (a)**

 **Chapitre 1**

 _« Harry.. » chuchota une voix « Harry… Harry… Arry… Ry.. Ry.. »_

Cette voix résonnait dans sa tête.

En écho.

Tout doucement.

Comme une longue agonie.

Cette voix.. Semblait demander de l'aide. Mais.. Pourquoi ? Que se passait-il ?

Il ne voyait rien.

Que du noir.

Il ne sait même pas s'il avait les yeux ouverts ou non.

Et la voix continuait à l'appeler.

Il n'arrivait même pas à savoir si c'était une femme ou un homme qui l'appelait.

Il ne savait pas.

Harry ne savait pas.

 _« Harry… Je t'en supplie... »_

De l'aide.

On lui demandait de l'aide.

Que voulait la voix ? Que voulait-elle ? Au point de le supplier ? Lui qui était un traitre aux yeux de tous ? Qui serait assez désespéré de demander de l'aide au traitre du monde sorcier ?

Il sembla voir une lueur devant lui.

Une douce lueur.

Et puis il voyait sa main tendue vers cette lueur.

 _« Harry… »_

Quoi encore ?

 _« Sauve-le… »_

Sauver qui ?

 _« Lui… »_

Lui ?

 _« Mon… mon… fils…. »_

Votre fils ? Qui est votre fils ? Il ne connaissait pas cette voix. Elle ne lui était pas familière. Il n'était pas médecin non plus. Comment pouvait-il sauver quelqu'un ?

Sauver quelqu'un d'une attaque ?

Sauver quelqu'un d'une mort imminente ?

Sauver quelqu'un d'une maladie mortelle ?

Quoi donc ?

 _« Harry… »_

Mais… Il était las.

Il ne voulait sauver personne du monde sorcier.

 _« Je.. te remercie profondément… »_

Mais.. Pourquoi ? Il n'avait pas accepté ? Il n'avait rien fait encore !

 _« …Enfant du ciel… et de la mer… »_

Enfant du ciel ? De la mer ? Mais.. Qu'est-ce qu'il racontait ?

La voix commençait à s'éloigner de plus en plus.

 _« Mer…ci. »_

La voix s'éteignit. Pour ne plus reparler. Comment savait-il ? Il ne le sait pas. Son instinct lui disait.

Il sentit un courant d'air. Il regarda la lueur. D'autres lueurs s'approchaient de lui. A grande vitesse. Qu'est-ce que c'était ? C'était vert, jaune, et bleu ?

Il écarquilla les yeux.

Des poissons.

Des poissons lumineux lui fonçaient dessus.

De gros poissons vert fluorescents, bleus, et jaunes lui fonçaient dessus.

Et le traversa.

Il poussa alors un cri.

Un cri..

Un cri qui ressemblait à un hululement... ? Il sera sa prise et battit des ailes.

Il entendait un cri.

Eh ?

Sera sa prise, et battit des ailes ?

What ?

Harry ouvrit rapidement les yeux pour tomber face à face avec un visage crispé. Il ne savait pas pourquoi, mais il voulait lui rire à sa face.

D'ailleurs, il avait un gros visage, ou c'est juste qu'il est trop proche ?

« QU'EST-CE QUE ?! » gueula le grand brun.

Piaf ? Il n'était pas un piaf ! Il était humain !

….

Attendez. Wait. Waiiit.

Harry baissa les yeux et ses gros yeux ronds s'écarquillèrent.

Il possédait un plumage.

Et un corps de piaf.

D'un hibou noir.

Seriously guys ? It's a joke, right ?

Il vit qu'il avait planté ses serres dans son bras. Il ne saignait pas. Étrange humain. Par contre c'était chaud ?

Il leva la tête, et scruta l'inconnu.

Un grand brun bien musclé, torse nu. Pourquoi torse nu ? Il ne faisait pas si chaud que ça. Il avait des cheveux mi long ondulés, noirs, avec un chapeau à la cowboy avec un accessoire peu commun. D'ailleurs ce chapeau avait l'air bien confortable tiens.

Harry s'envola du bras pour aller s'installer sur le chapeau.

« MAIS. DESCEND DE LA SALE PIAF ! » cria le brun en essayant de faire partir l'oiseau en lui faisant des mouvements de mains.

Mouvements qu'Harry évita tranquillement.

Il était bien là.

S'il voulait qu'il parte, il faut qu'il lui laisse son chapeau. Il est bien chaud et tout. C'est parfait.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe, yoi ? » demanda une voix masculine en s'approchant.

Harry tourna sa petite tête et fixa le nouveau venu.

Whaw. Jolie coupe ! lui aussi sa tête peut faire un bon nid ! par contre il a l'air de manqué sérieusement de sommeil, avec ses yeux plissés là.

Ah mais… Chemise ouverte sur un torse nu, encore. Bon sang ! Il ne faisait pas si chaud que ça ! Y'a juste un p'tit air marin…

Marin ?

L'oiseau retourna sa tête pour regarder autour de lui, pour ne voir que du bleu.

Bleu.

Eau.

Océan.

Il était au beau milieu de l'océan ?! Sur un gros bateau d'ailleurs. Il a une étrange forme tiens. On dirait une baleine ? Ohh d'autres humains en bas. Ils sont habillés comme des pirates dans les films de Dursley là.

Pirates ?

L'hiboux leva immédiatement la tête sur un point bien précis, et vit un pavillon noir.

Ahh.

Shit.

Dans quel merdier il s'était encore mis ? ça existait encore les pirates ? Ahh. Il ne se rappelait de rien, maintenant qu'il y pense. Pourquoi les pirates n'existeraient plus ?

Il avait mentionné les Dursleys.

Mais qui sont-ils ?

Il ne se rappelait pas vraiment ? A part vite fait d'une femme chevaline et d'un cachalot, et puis d'un cochon aussi tiens. Et qu'ils n'étaient pas super super.

Maah. Peu importe.

Ehhh… Qu'est-ce qu'il se rappelait d'autre ? Il s'appelle Harry… Il avait… 17 ans. Il était un Griffondor à Poudlard.. Poudlard ? Ah ui. Son école de magie. Ehhh. Il avait des amis au nom de Luna et Neville.. Non.. Ron ? Hermione ? Ces prénoms ne lui disaient rien. A part un sentiment désagréable. Hum humm. Il avait un ennemi juré. Dumbledore ! … Non ? Voldy ? Ehhh il n'arrivait pas trop à se souvenir. Alors il n'aimait pas un certain Voldy, par contre il détestait un certain Dumbledore.

Bon benn.. D'accord. Il savait juste qu'il a été trahi et était mort par la main du dumby ?

Hum.. Harry ne savait pas trop quoi pensé de ses pensées un peu brouillon. C'était très.. étrange !

« Bonjour ? » entendit-il.

Harry tourna la tête et vit un grand oiseau de feu bleu.

Fumseck ?

… Mais c'était qui Fumseck ?

Un flash d'un phénix de feu lui apparut dans sa tête.

Ah oui.

Harry pencha sa tête sur le côté, curieux.

5 min plus tôt

« Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe, yoi ? » demanda Marco en entendant les cris de Ace.

Celui-ci était énervait et essayer de chasser l'oiseau noir de sa tête. Il était étonné que celui-ci ne l'ai pas carbonisé pour le manger d'ailleurs ?

« D'où vient cet oiseau, yoi ? » demanda le commandant de la première division.

« J'aimerai bien savoir aussi ! » grogna Poing Ardents « Il est apparu de nulle part et s'est accroché à mon bras avant de s'installer sur mon précieux chapeau ! »

« Apparu de nulle part ? » demanda Marco en fronçant les sourcils.

« Ouais… J'sais pas d'où il sort, mais il fait mal ce connard. » grogna Ace.

« Mal ? N'es-tu pas un logia ? » demanda narquoisement Marco en haussant un sourcil. « Je parie que tu ne l'as pas vu arriver surtout oui. Il a dû arriver en volant et devait être fatigué. »

« Oui bah il pouvait se poser autre part hein ! » râla Ace. « Et surtout pas sur mon chapeau ! »

Marco laissa Ace continuer à râler et réfléchit. Comment un petit hibou noir peut traverser une telle portée ? Il n'y avait pas beaucoup de vent, et ça devait faire 1 mois depuis la dernière île. Même lui doute pouvoir tenir 1 mois sans se poser … Peut être qu'il a croisé d'autres bateaux en cours de route ?

Mais.. Maintenant qu'il y pense. Les Hiboux noirs ne sont pas communs du tout ici. Surtout pas dans le nouveau monde. A la limite à East blue.. Mais il doute vraiment qu'il vienne de là. Il n'avait jamais vu d'hiboux noir maintenant qu'il y pense. Peut-être des chouettes blanches, mais sans plus. Et surtout pas un hibou avec des yeux verts pétants !

« Ace, je vais me transformer, yoi, pour parler avec l'hiboux, donc bouge pas. » ordonna le phénix en se transformant sous le mine boudeuse du brun qui râlait que l'oiseau allait salir son magnifique chapeau.

« Bonjour ? » dit Marco dans le langage des oiseaux.

L'hiboux tourna sa tête et la pencha curieusement.

Et bizarrement, Marco trouva ça adorable…

L'oiseau lui parlait là ?

Ooh

Ok

« B'jour ! » dit-il d'une petite voix.

On dirait un oisillon, sérieusement ?

« Comment es-tu arrivé ici ? » demanda le grand bleu.

« Aucune idée ! »

« Aucune idée, yoi… ? » l'oiseau fronça ses sourcils inexistants.

« Je me souviens plus en fait… Je crois que je me suis cogné quelque part. Houhouhou. »

Oui. Ceci était un rire d'un hibou. No comment. Et puis… Il savait qu'il ne s'était pas cogné quelque part, mais c'était plus crédible. Enfin… C'est mieux que de dire qu'il est amnésique sans aucune raison ! Un p'tit cognage vous fait oublier ce que vous avez fait un peu plus tôt… C'est tout..

« Hum.. Et comment t'appelles-tu, yoi ? »

« Harry ! » répondit-il d'une voix enjouée.

« D'accord, moi c'est Marco. » se présenta le grand oiseau bleu.

« Et sinon on est où ? » demanda Harry en regardant autour de lui. Il aimait bien le piaf bleu. Il était content qu'il ne fût pas le seul oiseau de ce gros navire-baleine.

« Sur le MobyDick, le navire principal de l'équipage de Barbe Blanche. On est actuellement dans le nouveau monde. »

Il ne savait pas pourquoi, mais le nom du navire lui faisait rire.

« MobyDick ? Barbe Blanche ? Nouveau monde ? » demanda Harry, un peu perdu.

Marco fut tout d'abord étonné, avant de se rappeler que les oiseaux ne parlaient pas l'humain, ne comprenaient pas l'humain et encore moins savaient lire l'humain.

« Humm.. Tu es sur le navire de l'empereur des océans, le plus grand pirate vivant dans ce monde, et nous sommes actuellement sur la deuxième partie de l'océan, qui est la plus dangereuse, yoi. » essaya d'expliquer Marco.

Donnnc… Il était sur le navire du boss géant de ce monde, et dans la partie la plus dangereuse du monde ? Mais c'est que sa chance la poursuivait partout !

« Et tu es actuellement sur la tête du commandant de la deuxième flotte. » ajouta le phénix en voyant que le brun commençait à s'impatienter de la discute.

« Ah oui ? Il a un chapeau très confortable tu sais ? Je passerai bien ma vie dessus. » s'exclama Harry, tout content.

Pourquoi il était aussi joyeux, émotif, et naïf, il n'en avait aucune idée, mais il s'y plaisait bien là.

« Il n'aime pas vraiment ça… » commença Marco.

« Et aussi, si tu veux il y a un autre humain qui avait l'air confortable ! Il a une touffe jaune sur sa tête, et pis il avait l'air fatigué. Mais ça avait l'air vachement confortable ! » dit l'hiboux tout sourire.

Si un oiseau pouvait sourire.

« … »

« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? » demanda Harry en penchant sa tête, le fixant de ses gros yeux.

« C'était moi l'humain, yoi. »

Harry écarquilla ses yeux.

Un animagus ?! … Euh. Il venait de dire quoi là ?

Ah oui, animagus.. euh… ça voulait dire…. Ah oui ! Quelqu'un qui pouvait se transformer en animal.

« J'ai mangé le fruit du Phénix. » ajouta-t-il.

Ehh ?

Fruit ?

« Fruit ? »

« Ah oui, tu ne sais pas, yoi. Il existe 3 fruits dans ce monde, appelés fruits du démons, qui donnent des capacités spéciales à quiconque qui mangera ces fruits. Il y a les fruits Zoan, qui permettent de transformer en animal, yoi. Puis les Logia, qui permettent de se transformer en un élément, comme le feu. D'ailleurs, l'homme sur qui tu es installé est un Logia de type feu, yoi. Et enfin le type Paramecia qui donne un pouvoir d'affecter son corps, manipuler l'environnement ou de produire une substance quelconque. C'est le type de fruit le plus répandu dans le monde, yoi. Mais il y a une contrepartie, si tu manges un fruit, tu perds la capacité de nager. Tu es faible face à l'eau, yoi. Il y a de grands risques en mangeant un fruit du démon, surtout lorsque cette planète contient 90% d'eau, yoi. »

Effectivement. C'est risqué, se dit Harry.

« Bon t'as fini Marco ? » râle Ace.

« Bon.. Je vois que tu as l'air décidé de rester sur son chapeau. Je ne t'obligerai pas à partir. Je vais lui dire. » soupira ce dernier en se retransformant en humain, sous les yeux surpris d'Harry.

Lui aussi voulait bien se transformer en humain. Mais.. Du peu d'information qu'il obtenu, il avait bien compris qu'il était dans un monde de pirates. Ils vont tout de suite se douter de lui et le prendront comme un possesseur de fruit du démon.

Ahh.

Bon tant pis. Sa forme humaine allait lui manquer, mais il était bien là en oiseau.

« Pourquoi il n'est toujours pas parti ? » grogna Ace.

« Il ne veut pas partir, il dit que ton chapeau était très confortable et passerait bien sa vie dessus, yoi. »

« QUOI ?! NON ! » s'exclama Ace, choqué.

« Quoi qu'il en soit, tu t'es trouvé un familier, yoi. Je vais aller prévenir pops. » rigola Marco en partant pour aller prévenir son capitaine.

Derrière lui, Ace se lamenta et essaya de tirer le hibou hors du chapeau. Mais ce dernier avait ses serres plantées dans le chapeau. Et Ace n'osait pas tirer trop fort de risque que ce dernier déchire son précieux.

Et sinon dans tout ça, Harry ricanait mentalement.

Puis quelques jours passèrent depuis qu'Harry était arrivé.

Tout le monde était au courant qu'Ace avait un oiseau sur sa tête. Oiseau qui était bien accueilli d'ailleurs. Il était devenu le chouchou de Thatch qui n'arrêtait pas de se moquer d'Ace. Et puis Harry aimait beaucoup Thatch aussi, avec sa coupe banane. Elle avait l'air aussi confortable que la coupe banane épluchée de Marco ! Et puis Barbe Blanche, lorsqu'il avait été prévenu par Marco, n'avait fait que rire et a ordonné d'organiser une fête.

Une fête.

Pour un oiseau.

Harry était très content.

 _ **A suivre...**_

 **Ah ouais les gens qui suivent " May the time bless you ", c'est en cours hein.. J'avais complètement oublié :fuis:**

**Humm. Harry est amnésique mais se rappelle des choses basiques. Il sait qu'il possède de la magie, ce qu'il peut faire tout ça. Mais il ne se souvient pas du terme " Sorcier " si vous voulez. Il peut se souvenir s'il réfléchit comment mais je vous avoue, que là, harry est très flemmard.**

 **Sinon ce chapitre est assez brouillon, je trouve. Désolée ! ça faisait un moment que je n'ai plus rien écrit.**

 **Sinon le couple sera un Ace x Harry 3**

 **ça ne sera pas pour tout de suite, bien entendu, mais ça viendra ! ;D**

 **Sinon niveau chronologie, Thatch n'est pas encore mort, Teach n'est pas encore un traitre.**

 **Et honnêtement j'hésite à faire mourir Thatch.**

 **On verra bien.**

 **A votre avis, qui était la voix qui demandait de l'aide ? :p**

 **Review ?**


	2. Chapter 2

**Yo les gens. Alors ce chapitre est plus court que le dernier, désolée !**

 **Mais comme ma rentrée est demain, j'ai peur d'oublier de poster après ou de ne plus poster pendant un long moment..**

 **Du coup je préfère poster ce que j'avais déjà écris.**

 **En espérant que cela vous plaira !**

* * *

 **Chapitre 2**

« Harry.. »

Hmm ?

« Harry.. »

Qui l'appelait ?

« Harry… »

Qui ?

Cette voix si familière, et si douce ?

« N'oublie pas… »

N'oublier pas quoi ?

« Que quoi qu'il en soit, les nargoles te protégeront. »

Heh ?

Nargoles ?

Protéger ?

« - RRYYYYYYY »

Harry se réveilla de son état immédiatement en ouvrant grand les yeux et se tournant par réflexe vers la voix.

Et il oublia rapidement cette douce voix.

 **LINEBREAK**

Et c'est ainsi que l'oiseau hulula et s'envola de son nid orange.

Oui s'envola.

Harry ne quittait son nid que pour une seule personne : Thatch. Pourquoi ? C'est simple, ce dernier le caressait et lui donnait de délicieux mets ! Pas comme ce foutu humain de feu qui essaye de le virer de son nid !

Harry atterrit sur le bras de Thatch et le regarda curieusement de ses gros yeux verts, la tête penchée.

Le cuisinier lui tapota gentiment la tête et fis un grand sourire diabolique.

Grand sourire qu'il comprit tout de suite.

L'oiseau souriait diaboliquement mentalement d'ailleurs.

Quelques heures plus tard, on put entendre un hurlement de rage résonner dans tout le navire, suivit de rires de l'équipage, et même du grand homme.

Et oui. Depuis qu'Harry était arrivé, c'était l'enfer pour lui. L'oiseau et le cuistot se sont alliés pour faire des blagues à Ace, alors que c'était ce dernier qui en faisait aux autres. Et il était extrêmement frustré.

Il voulait que l'oiseau parte, il avait essayé par tous les moyens ! Il a essayé de le jeter, de le tirer de son chapeau, il a même essayé de le carboniser pour qu'il parte ! Mais non à chaque fois par il ne sait quel moyen arrivait à s'échapper à temps ! Et les autres l'avait complètement adopté ! Ils le trouvaient adorable, très actif et joyeux, innocent même ! Une bonne vague de fraîcheur dans ce monde corrompu disaient-ils !

Vague de fraîcheur !

Comment un oiseau pouvait apporter une vague de fraîcheur ?! En battant des ailes ?!

Bon ok c'était nul.

Ace grogna en prenant sa tête dans ses mains, tout en regardant le chapeau posé à ses côtés. Il n'avait même pas vu que l'oiseau était revenu s'installer sur son couvre-chef. Le piaf le regardait avec des gros yeux innocents.

Innocents !

Ce n'était qu'un serpent déguisé en oiseau oui !

Et le brun repartit pour râler un bon coup, oubliant qu'il avait toujours les cheveux roses à cause de Thatch et d'Harry.

Ce dernier d'ailleurs, scrutait l'humain râlant. Il ne savait pas pourquoi, mais il aimait particulièrement l'embêter. Ses réactions sont tellement prévisibles. Et si quelques jours auparavant, il essayait de se venger, maintenant il avait complètement lâché l'affaire, ce qui étonna des commandants de la flotte, tel que Marco, qui savait que Fire Fist n'était pas du tout du type à abandonner.

Mais il fallait dire que cela l'avait complètement déprimé.

Et Harry se sentait un peu fautif pour ça. Il voudrait se faire pardonner un peu. Il l'aimait bien quand même, cet homme de feu.

Hmm.

Harry décida que pour se faire pardonner, il allait quitter son nid juste pour aujourd'hui ! Il est sûr que l'humain râlant sera content ! Alors l'oiseau hulula envers Ace qui ne comprit pas, avant d'écarquiller les yeux lorsque l'oiseau s'envola de lui-même du chapeau.

Il s'était barré !

L'oiseau s'est barré de son chapeau !

Sans l'appel de Thatch !

Donc de son propre gré !

…

Mais pour combien de temps ? se lamenta Ace en reprenant son précieux chapeau, le remettant sur sa tête.

 **LINEBREAK**

D'un autre côté, Harry s'amusait à planer autour du MobyDick, l'explorant réellement depuis qu'il est arrivé.

Le navire est vraiment immense, et c'est effectivement une baleine ! Il trouvait la baleine adorable d'ailleurs…

Ohh

Mais

Qu'est-ce donc ?

Un chient géant !

Un chien avec une moustache !

Quel drôle de moustache !

On dirait la même que du géant !

Le petit hibou s'approcha du chien en sautillant. Celui-ci qui était couché, le regarda, curieux. Harry hulula et Stefan lui répondit en aboyant.

Et c'est ainsi qu'une conversation intense commença sans que personne ne comprenne ce qu'il se passait.

Non mais c'est vrai, depuis quand les oiseaux comprennent les chiens ? Et vice versa ?

Une heure plus tard, Harry était tout joyeux sur la tête touffue de Stefan. C'était aussi confortable que le chapeau de l'autre !

Stefan se leva et commença à se balader sur tout le navire, avec un petit oiseau noir sur la tête. Il croisa plusieurs pirates qui, soit les caressaient, soit les regardaient avec amusement, ou bien les fixaient étrangement, soit riaient aux éclats ou soit essayaient de les prendre en photo. C'était assez amusant à voir.

Du coup, grâce à Stefan, Harry découvrit le navire, il connaissait déjà quelques salles tel que le dortoir de Ace, la salle à manger, la salle de navigation et par la même occasion, le bureau de Marco et les cuisines. D'ailleurs, quand ils sont arrivés dans la cuisine, Thatch leur avait donné de la nourriture.

Un bon gars j'vous dis.

Ensuite, Stefan trottina vers le père de ce bateau : Barbe blanche.

Une fois arrivés, le géant poussa un grand rire caractéristique de lui, en voyant son fidèle chien et le nouveau familier d'Ace.

Ils faisaient un bon combo, se disait-il.

Harry scruta curieusement le vieil homme.

Il était grand.

Très grand.

Possédait-il du sang de géant ?

Quoi que les gens de ce monde sont très grands aussi, d'après ce qu'il avait pu voir avec certains pirates du navire.

C'était impressionnant.

S'il redevenait un humain, il sera peut-être le plus petit du navire, qui sait ?

Par contre, lui aussi il était torse nu.

Tous les pirates sont exhibitionnistes ou bien ? Il n'était pas du tout habitué à ça, ayant vécu dans des pays froids.

…

Pas habitué ?

Pays froids ?

Venait-il du north blue ?

Puis une pensée lui traversa la tête, qui lui parut très importante.

Pourquoi barbe blanche s'appelait barbe blanche et se faisait appelé barbe blanche s'il n'avait pas de barbe blanche mais une moustache blanche ?

…

Ouh. Beaucoup de blanche et de barbe dans la même phrase ! Il en perdait ses hululements.

… Ce qu'il venait de dire ne voulait rien dire.

Sa moustache était très curieuse, néanmoins. Elle ne respecte pas les lois de la gravité ! Du tout ! Elle est parfaitement courbée et pointue sur les bouts, comme un gros sourire ou un croissant de lune élargit et aplatit Parce que avouons-le, ça ressemble plus à un demi-ovale qu'un demi-cercle.

Et puis elle brillait beaucoup aussi.

Harry se demandait si c'était du plastique.

Étrange.

Harry s'envola de la tête de Stefan et se posa sur la moustache du géant, sous le regard amusé de ce dernier, et choqués des pirates.

Whoa.

La moustache était franchement solide dites donc. Mais.. C'est vachement doux. Comme des cheveux. Comme c'est curieux.

Harry aima beaucoup ce nouveau spot.

Le géant poussa à nouveau son fameux « Gurarararara », quel rire spécial !

Puis Marco arriva avec une mine songeuse, l'oiseau pensa qu'il allait faire un rapport ou un truc du genre. Quand le blond leva la tête il écarquilla les yeux en voyant la petite tache noire sur la fameuse moustache blanche.

Il lança un regard à Barbe blanche qui lui sourit juste.

Le blond se transforma en Phoenix et vola jusqu'à la hauteur d'Harry, pendant que Barbe blanche discuta avec Thatch qui lui ramenait un gâteau. Pourquoi d'ailleurs ?

Enfin bref !

« Harry. » appela l'oiseau de feu.

L'hiboux tourna sa tête vers ce dernier, et la pencha curieusement.

« Oui ? »

« Qu'est-ce que tu fais sur la moustache d'Oyaji, yoi ? »

Bah, pourquoi pas ?

« Ma foi, je voulais voir si elle était assez solide pour en faire une perche. Houhou. Et c'est très curieux parce que c'est le cas ! » hulula-t-il.

« … »

Marco ne savait pas quoi penser face à la naïveté de cet oiseau qui ne connaissait rien des humains.

Ni comment réagir.

Il était perdu.

Un peu.

Harry poussa un autre hululement joyeux.

* * *

 **A suivre...**

 **Bon voilà, maman marco va bientôt devenir maman marco, avec bébé harry. :sors:**

 **Hmm sinon, si vous avez des idées à proposer ( marrantes ou no, etc. ) proposez ! :D**

 **Parce que dans ma tête j'ai surtout du drama, des trucs sérieux, tout ça.**

 **Ou des petites idées de scène de tous les jours, ça m'aiderait aussi.**

 **Merci beaucoup !**

 **Et merci pour vos reviews, elles m'encouragent beaucoup ! :)**

 **Réponses Reviews anonymes :**

 **NeferGwen : Haha merci ! :) Et effectivement, la voix venait d'un des parents... ;D Marineford sera surtout un élément principal dans l'histoire en fait. ^^ Voilà pas plus de spoil heheh. Sinon merci encore !**

 **M.M.L : Merci beaucoup !**

 **Review ?**

 **Harry-n'oiseau vous fais un gros câlin !**


End file.
